


Anniversary

by Icecat62



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Anniversary, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny wants to celebrate an anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Johnny's Green Pen - 08/31/2001.

Gage lay on his back staring at the ceiling. He hadn't had this much trouble sleeping since the time he had that bad case of insomnia a few years ago. Slowing his breathing, he listened to the sounds around him. The soft hum of the air conditioner which usually helped to lull him to sleep wasn't working this time. No matter what he did, he couldn't relax. 

The snores of the men around him were irritating. How come they were all asleep and he was still wide awake? He wasn't hungry. He had eaten a sandwich less than an hour ago as a bed time snack. He was exhausted, so he should have fallen asleep right away. 

He and Roy had several runs, one after the other. One involved him climbing a radio tower, another had him repelling down a cliff and all of them involved hauling one victim after another. That combined with his regular duties at the station had left him achy and tired, more than ready to hit the hay. 

Closing his eyes he sighed. He lay for a few minutes wishing that sleep would claim him. Muffling a groan of frustration he reopened his eyes, then rolled onto his side to watch the soundly sleeping form of Roy in the bunk next to him. What was keeping him awake?! 

Leaning an elbow on the bed, he rested his head on his hand, watching Roy shift to lay on his back, his arms curling over his chest and stomach. He smiled slightly as he remembered the first time he had slept at the station. He and Roy had argued over which bunk they would get. It seemed that Roy always slept on the right side of the bed at home and he wanted the bunk to Gage's right. He on the other hand had argued that he wasn't Joanne and the bunks were singles not a double so what difference did it make? 

Then it hit him. Quickly sitting up, he slid into his turnout pants. Pulling the suspenders up, he tip toed his way out to the kitchen. He finally figured out what had been keeping him awake. Flopping down on the small sofa, he smiled. It was five years ago that he and Roy had become partners at Station 51. 

Running a hand through his tousled hair, his smile widened. Five years of a friendship that he had never expected. Five years of learning what it was like to belong to a group of people who didn't judge him for what he was, but rather for who he was. Five years to find out what it was like to be a part of a family again. 

Pushing away from the sofa, he hopped up and strode over to the phone. Without even thinking, he dialed a number that he knew by heart. He listened impatiently to the rings, mentally willing the person on the other end to pick up the phone. A sleepy feminine voice answered it. "Hello?" 

"Sorry for calling so late Joanne, but I need to ask you a big favor." 

"Johnny?" 

"Yeah." 

"Why are you calling so late?" Before he could explain, she cut him off, her voice growing panicky. "Has something happened to Roy?!" 

"No! No, it's not that! I'm sorry...aw man." He rapped the phone against his forehead. He'd done it again. He acted before he had thought things through. "I'm really sorry Joanne. I should've waited to call you in the morning. I mean later this morning." 

Looking at his watch, he rolled his eyes. It was two o'clock. "I was going to ask you...would you mind if Roy came home late today? I'd like to take him out to breakfast." 

He listened to Joanne yawn, feeling worse by the second. He couldn't believe he had called her at two in the morning. Roy was going to kill him when he found out what he'd done. Joanne yawned again, then answered him, her voice now calm. "Um...sure. What's the occasion?" 

A bright smile quickly replaced his worried frown. "It's our five year anniversary." 

"Your what?" 

"Roy and I...we've been partners for five years now." 

Joanne rolled over in bed, smiling at the phone in her hand. Gage was so sweet. Maybe his head was in the clouds half the time, but his heart was always in the right place. She could picture him impatiently bouncing in place like a little boy, wanting the end of the shift to hurry up and be over. 

"Joanne?" 

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Johnny, I was thinking." She paused for a second before continuing. She knew exactly what she wanted to do. "Johnny, I don't want you to take Roy out to breakfast." 

Gage frowned again, the guilty feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. Joanne had fully woke up and was mad at him now. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called." 

Sitting up in bed, the wheels began to spin in Joanne's mind. "How about you come home with Roy and I'll have a big celebration breakfast waiting for the both of you. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, the works!" 

The feeling of guilt quickly left Gage, now being replaced by happiness and excitement. "Aw Joanne, I can't let you do that. This is 'our' anniversary." 

"That's exactly why I want to do it. It's 'your' anniversary too." 

"Yeah, I know, but you can't..." 

"Oh yes I can! I'll expect you and Roy bright and early. And Johnny...bring an appetite." 

Gage smiled again as he absently patted his flat stomach. "Don't I always?" 

Joanne's giggle on the other end of the line made his smile grow broader. "Thanks Joanne. I'll see you in a couple of hours." 

"Okay Johnny. Nighty night, don't let the bed bugs bite." 

"Good night Jo." 

He went to hang the phone up and she stopped him. "Johnny." 

"Yeah?" 

"Hugs and love."

He could hear the laughter in her voice.

"Um...okay...hugs and love back." 

He heard Joanne laughing and then the phone hung up leaving only a dial tone. He could feel the heat on his cheeks. Only Joanne could leave him feeling so flustered from a simple statement. It wasn't that he felt anything other than brotherly toward her, but she knew that any time she flirted with him, he'd get embarrassed. Once she had found that she could get at him that way, she always managed to slip things in now and then to pull his chain. 

Hanging the phone up, he felt light and happy and suddenly so sleepy that he could fall asleep standing up. Making his way to the bathroom, he took care of business, then walked softly back to his bunk. Stripping down to his t-shirt and boxers, he slid under the covers, throwing an arm across his eyes, he was asleep in less than a minute. 

******* 

Several miles away, Joanne DeSoto lay in bed tossing and turning. She couldn't sleep. Should she run out and get fresh eggs and milk before Roy and Johnny came home? How many pancakes should she make? Sometimes Gage could eat ten or twelve flapjacks and other times five would suffice. 

Opening her eyes, she stared at the ceiling making a mental list of what to buy and what to make. Maybe they would like blueberry pancakes instead of the plain ones. 

Five years. Had it really been that long since Roy had become a paramedic? It seemed like only yesterday. She could still remember the excitement of that first day, the way he had fidgeted as he prepared to go to the station. 

She also remember him describing his new partner. She had doubts about her husband's safety when he had said how young he was and when she had met him for the first time, she had almost passed out. He looked like a teenager, not someone she could entrust her husband life with. 

Gage had surprised her though. Behind the unsure person that he first presented, she learned time and time again that he was a professional at his job. He would do everything and anything, even risk his own life, to make sure that Roy came home to her safe and sound. 

As he became more and more a part of their lives outside the station, he quickly became a part of their family. The walls that he had placed between himself and those around him came tumbling down when he relaxed with Roy on the back deck or played with the kids in the yard.

Five years was a long time for someone to be partners with anyone and she hoped that they would stay partners together for a long time. Flipping the covers back, she padded her way to the kitchen. They deserved a celebration. Since she couldn't sleep, she might as well make them a cake. Humming happily, she began to pull out bowls and pans. 

END


End file.
